


Are You Happy Now?

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unhappy Ending, V gets his happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: They were in love. They were happy.At least that's what V thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a little gif set on Tumblr where V is pressed against the wall looking at what I believe is Malphas for the first time. But he looked sort of sad and it gave me this idea so *shrug*

“I'll be late tonight working, so don't wait up for me ok?” Nero leant down and left a chaste kiss upon V's lips.

Lying in bed still, V hummed quietly in answer, listening to Nero's footsteps retreating and the slamming of the front door. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks as V bit his lips, trying to hold in his sobs.

Nero and V had been dating for several years, and had recently moved in together. A few months ago on their anniversary, Nero had surprised V by proposing. V had been overjoyed, and had accepted without a second thought. Their lives had been perfect together. Both had steady well paying jobs, their house was beautiful and in an exceptional neighbourhood – perfect for raising a family in.

They were happy together.

Or at least that is what V had thought, until that day when his world had come crashing down. He had managed to finish a job early, the photography session for once going smoothly with no hiccups. Looking at his phone, V had smiled and decided to head over to Nero's work to surprise him. But it had been V that had been surprised.

He had headed first to a nearby coffee shop, his craving for something sweet getting the better of him finally. He had been about to enter the shop when he heard Nero's laugh. Shocked, V had looked around and seen Nero sitting at one of the tables in the back with a pretty red headed woman. Thinking that it was just a client, and getting ready to head in to say hello, V had frozen in shock and heartbreak as Nero had pulled the other woman into his arms and kissed her.

And not just a kiss upon her cheek. This had been a passionate 'I definitely have feelings for you' kind of kiss. V had quickly exited the store, sweets forgotten. He stood outside, confused and not knowing what to think or do. Hearing the door open, V quickly threw himself around the corner, pressing himself up against the wall. Peering around the corner, V bore witness to the tender goodbye that Nero shared with the woman.

“Hmm, Nero it's been so long since you have stayed over. Come to my place tonight?” The woman's voice was like poison running through V's veins.

“Sure, I'll tell my room-mate that I'm working late and not to worry.”

If her words had been poison, then Nero's was like a dagger through his heart.

V stumbled away, Nero not noticing his heartbroken fiance as he shared yet another kiss with the mystery woman. V wasn't sure how he managed to get home, he couldn't remember the walk there or know just how long he had stood motionless in the entrance. It wasn't until he heard Nero approach the door that he moved again. V threw himself into the shower, the steam and running water helping him hide his distress from Nero.

“Hey babe, I'm home!” Nero called out.

“Did you have a good day?” V croaked out, tears threatening to choke him again.

“Yeah, but I've got to head back soon. There was a stuff up in the paper work and I'll need to fix it up. Probably be an all nighter unfortunately.”

“Ok, good luck fixing the issue.” V wasn't sure how he managed to push the words out of his throat. They felt trapped behind the huge lump settled there, and all he wanted to do was scream.

Nero stepped closer to the bathroom, and V prayed that he did not enter.

“Hey V, are you ok? You sound a bit off.” Nero even sounded genuinely worried.

“I'm fine.” V replied, trying to even out his voice. “Just a long day.”

“Ok, well I'm off now. I love you.”

And then Nero was gone and V shattered. He screamed into his hands, trying to muffle the sounds, clawed and scratched and pulled at his hair. Why? Why wasn't V enough for Nero? What was he lacking? Just why?

V didn't know just how long he sat in the shower that night, but darkness had fallen by the time he emerged – eyes puffy and red, throat raw from his screams and sobs. He stood silently in their bedroom, transfixed by the sight of the bed they shared – the bed where Nero made love to him. V felt disgusted suddenly, as though what he had thought of as special was now suddenly tainted. He ripped the sheets from the bed, dumping them onto the ground, barely able to stand touching them now.

Panting heavily, V wondered if perhaps he had overreacted. Perhaps what he had seen had been innocent? Not likely, but still V held a faint hope within his heart. Nero wasn't a liar, wasn't a cheater. Nero wouldn't do this to them, do this to _V_.

Eventually V remade the bed, unable to think anymore. His mind must have been playing tricks with him he told himself. He laid down on the cold sheets, trying to pretend that everything was still ok.

Nero having to stay later and later at work became a more frequent occurrence, and V could count on one hand the number of times they had actually spent the night together. And even then, Nero had seemed uninterested in anything more than just sleeping, leaving V feeling oddly relieved. If the suspicions he held in his heart were true, then V didn't want Nero to be touching _him_ like that also.

But tonight was the last straw and V could no longer ignore things. It was their anniversary and they had made plans – plans that Nero had all but forgotten about. So he decided to try calling Nero. Something told him to conceal his number though, and he did, listening nervously as the phone rang. His heart hammered as the call finally connected.

“Yeah? Who is this?” Nero grunted, clearly annoyed at being disturbed.

V could hear feminine laughter in the background and his heart sank. That didn't sound like a group of people desperately trying to fix stuffed up paperwork. Especially as he could hear Nero shushing the woman.

“Come back to bed Nero, who ever it is can call back when we're done.”

“Quiet.” Nero growled, and the woman only laughed again.

V remained silent the entire time, words beyond him.

“Hello?” Nero called out again. “Look I don't know who this is, but you can fuck right off-”

“Nero.” V finally managed, voice quiet and flat.

“Oh shit, V.” Nero sounded panicked. “This is not what it sounds like...I swear. I mean it is but...”

“How long.” V cut Nero off.

“What?”

“How long have you been cheating on me?” V asked, voice hard.

Nero remained silent, even the laughter on the other end stopping.

“Nero. How. Long?” V punched the words out.

“Six months.” Nero all but whispered. V felt what was left of his shattered heart crumble. Nero had been cheating for the entirety of their engagement.

“V?” Nero questioned nervously, having expected some sort of reaction from V, not just the silence he was receiving.

Soft sniffles could be hear over the line, and Nero felt his heart clench. “Good bye Nero.”

“Wait! V!” But the line had already gone dead.

In panic, Nero threw his clothes on, hastily informing his companion that their association was over, Nero raced back to their home. He needed to explain to V properly, to apologise and get the other man to stay.

It wasn't that he didn't love V, because by the gods he did; he just...he'd just wanted more. And stupidly he had taken more. And now he was going to lose V because of it. But not if he could help it. If he just made it in time before V left....he had a chance, albeit a small one.

But when he slammed open the door to the house, the lights were off and no one was home. Nero raced through all of the rooms, noticing that a few of V's clothes were missing. Most conspicuous was the gleaming ring sitting innocently upon Nero's bedside table, a note tucked underneath. Nero felt his heart leap at the sight of the note, only to fall as he read it.

_Nero,_

_I'll be by sometime soon to collect the rest of my things._

_Don't contact me._

_I hope that she makes you happier than I obviously ever could._

_V_

Tears fell and hit the paper Nero held clutched within his hands. He curled up upon the bed, drawing V's pillow to his chest and trying to inhale the other man's scent. V was gone, and Nero knew that he was not coming back. He had driven the other man away with his stupidity and was now left all alone. Nero wished that he could turn back time, could stop himself for falling for those stupid pick up lines, for falling for the flattery, the sense of danger.

Because in the end she had meant nothing to him. And nothing was all that he was left with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, this feels a little awkward to me and I'm not sure if that's just because I'm not used to writing this pairing?  
> Let me know what you think :)

V left their house with a bag of clothes and no engagement ring. He walked out with his head held high, even as his heart bled within his chest and drowned him. Nero had tried calling him near constantly, and after the first call – which left V feeling more hollow than ever – V declined them all. Eventually he had to block Nero's number and when he found a way around that, he changed his number completely.

He stayed with friends during the next few weeks, just long enough to be able to find a place of his own and gather together his things while Nero was at work. Dante had been a tremendous help with that, the two having kept in contact even after V's split from Nero.

Dante had let V know when Nero had finally returned to work – him being Nero's boss and Uncle the only thing that had saved him from getting fired for not turning up – and let V know when the coast was clear. Nero returned to the house that night, only to see the rest of V's things gone, a feeling of finality setting in. V wasn't coming back, and Nero had to accept that. The calls to the disconnected number stopped after that.

Dante was very vocal to both Nero and V about his shock at their split, and even more so when the reason came to light. It was Nero who had finally spilled the beans; V not wanting to out the other man to his family. Dante had torn Nero a new one when he found out, not talking to the other man for several weeks, and openly scorning him in their social interactions; though never at work, he had too much integrity to bring personal matters into the work place. 

He had immediately called V, inviting the other out for coffee and to talk. V puzzled, but with no reason to refuse, had accepted the invitation. Upon walking into the cafe that they had agreed to meet at, V was quickly enveloped within Dante's warm embrace, the man softly murmuring questions as to his well-being, gently letting V know that he now knew just why the pair had broke up. This kindness, from a most unexpected source was the catalyst to V's breakdown.

He had been so strong since the night he left – his tears had dried up, and he had shown the world a strong front – he had not wanted others to pry into his personal affairs, though many had commented on his recent lack of engagement ring. But here and now, in Dante's warm, safe embrace, he finally let himself crumble. Dante ushered V into a private booth in the back of the cafe, trying to offer the crying man privacy.

Dante let V cry out his pain and anger. He held him softly as the other man cried, and murmured soothing nonsense words to him until V finally managed to calm himself. Embarrassed, V wiped his face harshly with a napkin, and sat back in his chair. Before him, he noticed that at some point two drinks had been delivered, and gratefully took a sip of the still hot drink.

“I apologise for that lack of control Dante. I am sure that that was not what you were expecting from this meeting.” V avoided looking at Dante, beyond embarrassed at his loss of composure.

“No need for apologies V. I know that these last few weeks must have been really hard on you, and I'm glad that I can help you ease your burdens, even if just a little.”

“Thank you Dante. You are much too kind, just like Ner......” V's voice trailed off. “You are too kind.” He repeated softly.

Dante gripped V's hand tightly, feeling how the other trembled slightly.

“If you need anything V, and I mean anything, I am only a call away ok?” Dante stared at V, mentally urging the other man to look at him.

V finally looked at Dante, a small but genuine smile upon his face.

“I can't promise that I will take advantage of that offer; but it is appreciated none the less.”

Dante sent a small smile back towards V, not surprised by his answer. V had always had trouble with asking for help, and it seemed like nothing had changed.

It was strange for Dante; he had met V first and it had been him that had introduced V to Nero. He had not realised just how close the pair would become, and had felt dismay when V had come to him shyly to inform him that Nero had asked him on a date. Dante had always felt something for V, but with his blossoming happiness with Nero, he packed those feelings into a little box and locked them away.

And now V was single again, but Dante wasn't such a jerk that he would take advantage of his friend like that. He was just glad that he had managed to keep in contact with V, even if it had become less frequent as of late, and vowed to spend as much time with him now as he possibly could.

That one meeting set in motion many other meetings. Dante was one of the few that actually knew the reason for Nero and V's abrupt break up, and so he was the calm in the storm that V sorely needed. It didn't hurt that V enjoyed his company as well either. Casual affection soon became something of the norm between the pair – Dante had always been a very touchy feely kind of person, and V had found himself to be quite touch starved now that he was no longer with Nero. Hugs were exchanged upon greeting and farewell, cuddles when they would watch a movie, and a hand placed upon the back to guide.

It didn't really surprise either man when their casual affection turned into genuine affection, and a normal kiss upon the cheek turned into a kiss upon the lips. It didn't change much between the pair though; V not ready to commit to anything serious, and Dante not wanting to push. So their not-quite a relationship continued.

Slowly but surely, things eventually did change. V's new house ended up getting flooded by faulty water pipes and Dante had offered his spare room to the other man. Even when his house was once again habitable, Dante offered to let V stay with him. After thinking long and hard on the offer, V had decided to accept. Living together was different, and it also helped the two to get to know each other even better. It was to neither of their surprise when they finally took a huge step in their relationship and slept together.

V felt that he had never been so cared for – Nero had been a fantastic lover, but a little selfish on occasion – Dante making sure he was overwhelmed with pleasure. As for Dante, V was everything he had ever imagined and more – this V was actually real, unlike the ones from his imagination.

Their new found happiness was soon put to the test when Nero found out that they were seeing each other. He had some truly nasty things to say to both men, but Dante soon put him back in his place making sure Nero knew just where he stood and V's importance to him. V had smiled gratefully at the older man, not being able to handle Nero's never before seen vitriol.

Nero had seen the look shared between the pair, remembering the days that V had looked at him like that, and he had to ask.

“You love him don't you V?” Nero asked boldly, staring hard into V's startled green eyes.

V had hesitated for just a moment, not sure how to answer.

“What I do or do not feel for Dante is hardly any of your business Nero.” He finally settled for.

V had realised that he did indeed love Dante, but he was unwilling for the first time he said the words aloud to be to tell Nero and not Dante himself.

Nero nodded sadly, understanding flashing through his eyes at V's non answer. He left soon after, and if he visited his Uncle less often after that, well that was Nero's choice. V had moved on, and now it was time for Nero to also. Maybe one day far into the future they could even become friends once again. But not yet, not until the hurt healed.

V turned to embrace Dante as they watched Nero leave, fingers tangling with the older man's.

“It's true you know.” Dante hummed questioningly, cocking an eyebrow at V's cryptic words.

V turned Dante towards him, tugging the other man down until their lips were mere inches apart.

“I do love you.”

“I know,” Dante replied. “And I love you too.”

Their lips joined together in a sweet kiss, fingers tangled together. Things would be hard, and V was still scared to give his heart away once again, but he was willing to take the chance for Dante. And Dante, well Dante wasn't ever going to let V go – not now that he had finally captured his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Was considering writing V a happy ending for this, he definitely deserves it, but let me know what you think :)


End file.
